jmc_blue_dwarffandomcom-20200215-history
Paradise Lost
This is from Universe 1 Description of Events Previous Incident: Asteroids Next Incident: Dimension X After Kayn Bestrom cleared a path through the asteroid field for the Blue Dwarf, he is left behind in the crashed Starbug. However, he is not alone. He is stranded with half a dozen scutters, all though they refuse to donate any of their parts to help repair the Starbug. Fortunately, his past self, present self, and future self arrive and rescue him. After a day of travelling, the ship reaches the the planet Ffion. However, rather than it being the perfect paradise depicted in the beacon, it is a desolate wasteland with seemingly no life. Regardless, they organise an away team divided into one Starbug and one Blue Midget. Late for the mission, Doom Harbinger prepares to steal a Blue Midget to go down to the planet. The recently awakened James Johnson joins him, and convinces him to instead travel to the space station orbiting the planet. Doom reluctantly agrees. The away team slowly gets separated in the sandy winds of the planet. When Death Wish attempted to catch up with Frank Harris and Penny Lloyd, he is attacked by an insect like creature that erupts from the ground: The Swarm. A few moments later, the same Swarm Drone surprises Harris and Lloyd, swallowing the latter. Lloyd detonates a grenade in the Drone's stomach and frees herself. Although it doesn't kill the Drone, and it manages to drag its torso back underground. A Swarm Scout then flies over, followed by a stampede of Drones. They are headed in the direction of the shuttles. As James Johnson and Doom Harbinger approached the station, they are teleported using advanced technology on the station. As they explore the station, they discover a stasis booth containing the last remaining Ffionian called Efof Yu'wan'kar. However, a Swarm Drone also awakens on the station. It hunts down and kills James and Doom. Efof manages to kill it, possibly the first life a Ffion ever took. Efof then teleports himself onto the Blue Midget and finds James and Doom alive and well. When they were teleported, their original copies were never disintegrated. They take their Blue Midget down to the planet. Seymour Niples, Sydney Van Threk, Hazel Coffey, Marlene Cauty and Phil FeBuggere are in the second group of the away team, who are still near the shuttles. A groups of Swarm Drones attack them. They defend themselves against them, but Van Threk is killed. One is about to kill Marlene but she is saved when Harris, Lloyd and Death Wish appear. They meet up with Efof, James and Doom and plan to get back home. However, a Swarm Queen Ship comes over the horizon. They fend of the Swarm and it turns, heading back up out the atmosphere towards Blue Dwarf. Meanwhile, Steev MAckEnzyyyyyyy found himself trapped in a Ffion locker, only to be rescued by Ace Rimmer. Who is then promptly killed when they reach the battle site. The group splits up again, with one group heading to the nearby Ffionian city to find a public transport station. They plan to teleport the alien ship into the heart of the Ffion planet. They are successful, and the death of the Hive ship renders all the drones mindless and they quickly die. Blue Dwarf is saved, but Ffion is destroyed. Note: '''Apocalypse Soon '''is non-canon and was replaced by '''Death, destruction and plagiarising the Planet of the Apes'.'' List of Posts Category:Incidents Category:Universe 1